conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Badland island
History The kingdom was made after the Dano-Badland war, where Narfu I received Muk the scarreds land, after Narfu received the land he declared his territory a kingdom, since then the kingdom have prospered before the population mostly lived in tents and poorly built houses. They also only lived of hunting and fishing, but then 5 years after the war, Emperor Eric I died and Kristian I was crowed and he sought to make friends with the Kingdom so Narfu I agreed to a treaty of Badland island The treaty says that * The Kingdom cannot attack any Dano allies in 200 years, * Dano swear to defend the royal family of the Kingdom, * Dano traders will be free from tax in 40 years, * Dano will have access to the meceiarries the the kingdom, * Dano will build schools and roads in the kingdom, * Dano will give the kingdoms agriculture in from of grain. * People from the kingdom can go freely over the border without paying a toll * Dano will help the kingdom to start trade relationships with Jut, Badland colony, Zealand & Kagyr. * Dano will train the kingdom in archery * The Dano population will gain a chiefdom Seven years after the treaty was signed, schools and roads had been built, after that the culture began to resemble the Dano culture more and more, mostly in language, clothes and military, the nobles even learn the Dano language. The island have a mountain range that goes thought the island, to be precise the current border with the colony, is the made after the mountain range. Military The kingdom have a active army in the capital that is made of 500 men (Army: 100 Horsemen, 200 armoured axemen, 20 Dano bowmen, 80 bowmen and 100 spearmen), there is only one general of the Army of Badland island and it is Prince Narfu the oldest son of the current king. They have adopted some of the military systems of Dano, like reserve armies which is a group of people who have normal jobs in if the kingdom was going to war they would be called into the army there are currently 2000 in reserve, they are trained so they can be pulled right into the army. Population The population is 87 % Badland islanders, 3% Dano, 1% Jut and 9% Badlanders, the natives originally came to the island 1000 years ago, the Badlands was hit with a huge famine so the people of the east Badlands sailed to the island to find food, since then they have stayed at the island. The Dano came to the kingdom because of the treaty of Badland island after they were done, most took back home, but a few stayed in the kingdom mostly because they found wifes, and because they are not treated as commoners they are over the commoner but unter the nobility. Some Danos even have positions of power like chiefs, there are even a Dano town and chiefdom. Regions The kingdoms is spilt into 7 cheifdoms each cheifdoms have a cheif who is selctred by the king (except the Dano cheifdom). Kings chiefdom: 50% East chiefdom: 14% Elbrigh chiefdom: 8% South chiefdom: West chiefdom: Occad chiefdom: Dano chiefdom: 8% Kings chiefdom: The cheifdom will always be under the direct rule of the current king of the kingdom it is the original area owned by Narfu I. It is the richest of all the chiefdoms the capital also is in the chiefdom. Most of the population live in this chiefdom 33.500 live there. The region is one of only three cheifdoms that have a farming area- East chiefdom: It is where most of the horses live and also the primary meat supplier to the island, the hunters there are known for their javelin-men, the resond behind that is because the people have a unik way of hunting and that is by shooting javelins/spars from their horses. They mostly hunt deer, foxes and wolves. Most of the people choose to live in tents since they always have to be on the move because of hunting Elbrigh chiefdom: The cheifdom is inhabited by the Elbrigh which is a badland tribe that came to the island from central Badland, the cheifdom used to be a vassel tribe of Narfu I, but after the Badland-Dano war it was integrated into the kingdom like the other chiefdom. It is famous for its steel axes, after the island became more open to the world and the first trading ship from the Badland island reached South chiefdom: Also called the food chiefdom since it is where 60% of the food is produced, it is automatic under the rule of the next king which is Prince Narfu, Most of the people lives in rural areas. West chiefdom: it is the most isolated of all the chiefdom it stick to the badlands tradition, for example the training of the boys from a very young age to become warriors, but since they have stopped raiding the yearly raid anginst Kaggyr, Jut and Dano, the quality of their warriors became Occad chiefdom: There are lots of steel depots in this area, but of it is sent to Elbrigh to be made into steel axes or other tools. It is named after Occad who was the one who lead the bandleaders to the island. Dano chiefdom: 2880 lives in this chiefdom there are mostly Jutes and Danos living in this chiefdom, the chiefdom is the most autonomous of all the chiefdoms, most of the education facilitates is here. It is also the second richest chiefdom in the kingdom, it also have the most busy harbor of the kingdom and the second of the island. The resond behind that is because of the Dano and Jutes living there because many of them is traders that came from the Dano Empire, for the plenty full resources but the traders mostly sell iron axes and salted fish from Elbrigh and grain from the south chiefdom. Relationship * Badland island colony: The colony is considered their best friend and their biggest trading partner, their are currently talks about a defensive alliance. * Dano Empire * Kingdom of Jut * Duchy Zealand * Tsardom of Kagyrgyn * North Badland tribe * Kingdom of Badland Category:Urepa, Iria & Esia Category:Under Construction